Mise au point
by Jijisub
Summary: Yaoi / La journée de mariage se termine enfin. Byakuya est impatient de rejoindre son tout nouveau mari... il est déçu de constater que ce dernier dors déjà lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre. De nombreux souvenirs lui reviennent alors en mémoire.


Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Voici un texte que j'ai publié, il y a onze ans. Une amie m'a suggérée de faire un "avant/après" pour voir de quelle manière j'avais évolué au cours de toutes ses années. Donc, voici cette nouvelle retravaillée avec mon moi d'aujourd'hui. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous désirez relire la version originale, n'hésitez pas à consulter mon site de fan-fictions.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Couple : Ichigo x Byakuya

Genre : Yaoi - OS un peu épicé

Synopsis : La journée de mariage se termine enfin. Byakuya est impatient de rejoindre son tout nouveau mari... il est déçu de constater que ce dernier dors déjà lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre. De nombreux souvenirs lui reviennent alors en mémoire.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Bien que je sois impatient d'aller me coucher, je freine mes envies pour prendre le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Mon esprit me renvoie des images à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Une belle journée d'été, le parfum précieux de l'encens, celui capiteux des fleurs, d'une cérémonie solennelle, suivie par un festin joyeux et animé comme il les aime tant.

Depuis qu'il partage ma vie, notre maison raisonne de rire, d'éclat en tout genre, de visite impromptue d'amis et dont j'aimerai tordre le cou de certains comme Zaraki qui pense que la demeure Kuchiki est devenue l'annexe de la onzième division. Pourtant, même si l'atmosphère avait perdu en sérénité, elle avait gagné en chaleur humaine. Voir le sourire d'Ichigo pour moi, n'a pas de prix.

Les couloirs défilent, tandis que mon pas s'entend à peine lorsqu'il touche le sol. Je ne rencontre aucune âme sur ma route, les invités sont à présent tous partis. Les domestiques sont retournés chez eux, ou dans leurs appartements. Seules les torches éclairent la maison, projetant au sol des ombres mouvantes.

Je m'arrête devant ma porte et je me rends compte que je tremble d'impatience. Mes paupières se ferment et je reste immobile, respirant profondément, prenant le temps de savourer l'instant. Les autres nuits ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes après tout.

Lorsqu'enfin, j'ouvre le fusuma de la chambre, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, ignorant ma raison qui me commandait au calme. Il est là ! C'est tout ce à quoi je pensais. C'était idiot de ma part, nous nous étions à peine quittés quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était seulement plus fort que moi.

À ma grande déception aucune lumière, sauf si j'excepte le voile laiteux et translucide des rayons de lune qui baignent la pièce d'un halo argenté. Les portes coulissantes donnant sur le jardin sont grandes ouvertes, apportant un peu de fraicheur à la pièce surchauffée. Le tintement limpide du carillon accroché devant les shoji. Mon regard s'attarde sur la forme allongée endormie, Ichigo dort. C'est un peu de ma faute, j'avais insisté plus tôt pour qu'il aille se reposer. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

Ce n'est pas tellement les missions qu'il enchaînait qui l'avaient épuisé, mais l'organisation d'une partie de la cérémonie de leur mariage. Même si le cercle des femmes shinigami avait dit le soulager, la gent féminine du Seireitei avait malmené les nerfs du nouveau capitaine. Un sourire inconscient se forma sur mes lèvres, en me remémorant certaines scènes cocasses et la mine boudeuse de son cher fiancé.

Je me rapproche doucement de la couche, et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Du bout de mes doigts, je frôle sa joue pour descendre l'arête de sa mâchoire. Sa peau est chaude, légèrement rugueuse. Ce contact me plaît, et sans le remarquer je me penche en avant. Sa respiration se modifie soudain plus rapide et mon geste se suspens. Son odeur taquine mes sens et un ange passe.

Je retiens mon souffle, tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'Ichigo se réveille. L'instant dura à peine quelques secondes… Puis, sa respiration redevient régulière. Un vague sentiment de déception m'envahit.

C'est alors que mon alliance reflète la faible lueur extérieure, me ramenant à la raison. Je dois enlever cette tenue de cérémonie lourde et inconfortable. J'envie Ichigo qui l'a retirée depuis au moins vingt minutes. Je me redresse à contrecœur.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me change. Je prends mon temps, la fatigue semble me fuir. À l'aide de mon pouce et index, je saisis le bas de mon visage et le tourne à droite, à gauche, une expression pensive sur les traits. Mes doigts remontent le contour de mon visage.

Je me suis demandé tant et tant de fois si je n'étais pas trop vieux pour lui. Aucune ride, la peau lisse, des yeux gris intense, mais inexpressif. Je retire ma coiffe.

Mon Keiseikan repose sur le meuble devant moi, mes longs cheveux noirs libérés tombent librement sur mes épaules et j'ai l'impression d'être moins sévère, plus proche de mon moi profond que de l'image que je renvoie à la plupart des gens que je rencontre. J'avais mis tellement de temps à me construire une identité froide et rigide, bien loin de mon impulsivité et de mon enthousiasme premier.

Un soupir troubla le silence.

Lorsque je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, je me rends compte qu'excité par mes émotions encore vives, je ne pourrai pas dormir. Je ne cesserai alors de bouger sous la couette ou pire, je me laisserai à caresser Ichigo qui en plus n'avait pas dormi la veille et les jours d'avant. L'envie ne me manque pas, mais à présent, Ichigo ne peut plus fuir. Il m'appartient !

Je m'approche de la terrasse et m'assois. Le jardin paisible m'invite à la rêverie et je m'y abandonne sans contrainte. C'est alors que mes souvenirs affluent à nouveau en masse, comme si je me visionnais une rétrospective de notre vie.

Un sourire ironique effleure mes lèvres, en me remémorant notre première rencontre. Qui de nous deux auraient pu imaginer que nous en serions là un jour ? Bien sûr, entre cette époque et aujourd'hui, le temps avait filé. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts…

Et dire que nous ne cessions pas de nous chamailler ! Enfin, je devrais dire que nous avons failli nous entre-tuer. C'est vrai que je ne cessais de le trouver agaçant et provocateur. Peut-être qu'Ichigo me faisait penser à ma propre jeunesse et que je lui enviais cette fougue que je dois à présent dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Ou bien, était-ce les prémisses de sentiments bien plus profonds que je n'osais m'avouer ouvertement ?

Le vent soulève les branches des cerisiers tout proches et trouble l'instant présent. Les feuilles émirent un doux bruissement sous sa caresse, le carillon teinta de nouveau. L'étang tout proche vit quelques vagues s'agiter. Une chouette hulula au loin et le grésillement de quelques grillons rythma la nuit. Tout paraissait si paisible et si à sa place, comme lui avec moi à présent. Même s'il était assis seul sur cette terrasse.

Les images qui se succèdent dans ma tête et se sont celles de nos combats que nous avions menés côte à cô nous nous retrouvions sur le champ de bataille, plus nous nous rapprochions sans le savoir. _Non, je me mens !_ Je m'en suis rendu compte plus vite que lui, mais j'étais incapable de le lui avouer. Sa détermination et la passion qu'il mettait dans toutes ses luttes m'ont fait fléchir et mon amour a grandi progressivement.

Je pensais à l'époque qu'il ne serait jamais partagé. J'avais décidé seul que cet amour serait sans retour. Je me retranchais derrière un mur d'indifférence. Le visage d'Ichigo à cette époque s'imposa à moi avec une telle force que je le cru devant moi. Mon trouble s'accroit tandis que mon esprit s'adresse à toi silencieusement.

Je te voyais avec Rukia, sourire et rire et je me délectais en silence. Je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Je n'ai pas vu tes sentiments grandir, parce qu'ils avaient toujours été là sous-jacents ! La flamme que je voyais dans ton regard était identique à la mienne, mais je ne la comprenais pas, trop empêtré avec mes sentiments.

Après la guerre, tu n'as pas pu rejoindre le monde ton monde, tu ne le pouvais plus à cause de tes pouvoirs trop grands pour être contenu dans une ville humaine. C'est pourquoi le Soutaïcho t'as intégré la sixième division et tu as pris la place d'Abaraï Renji après ta formation obligatoire d'un an à l'Académie.

Dès lors, nous nous côtoyons tous les jours. Dans un sens, j'en étais heureux, mais de l'autre la torture d'être si proche et si loin à la fois. Mes mains à l'époque n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de s'enfouir dans tes cheveux, ma bouche celle de caresser la tienne, et mon corps de se plaquer contre le tien.

Au fils des mois et des années, tu es devenu mon oxygène, la raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin. Lorsque le Soutaïcho t'a proposé pour un poste de capitaine, personne n'avait émis d'objection. Moi, je mourrai d'envie de crier à l'injustice. C'est avec regret, que je t'ai vu partir.

Mon bureau par la suite me parut froid et austère. Où était ce merveilleux sourire chaleureux, ce regard intense, cette présence sans laquelle je ne me sentais pas complet ?

Bien sûr, je te retrouvais au cours des réunions à la première division. Comme j'aimais ces moments où nous nous trouvions en face l'un de l'autre. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas la plupart du temps. Nous avions peu l'occasion de nous rencontrer en dehors de ces moments, mais jamais seuls ce que je regrettais avec amertume.

Et puis, alors que je me demandais comment je pourrai l'atteindre, tu es venu à moi de manière inattendue. Tu te tenais là au milieu de mon bureau, ton regard sombre me dévisageait avec anxiété, tes épaules rentrées dans une attitude qui t'était inhabituelle. J'étais si heureux et inquiet tout à la fois.

Là, alors que nous étions enfin seuls, tes mots ont jailli. Chacun d'entre eux se grava en moi, me laissant incrédule et me clouant au sol tout à la fois.

_« Byakuya ! Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi et s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu me laisses finir jusqu'au bout. Ne me juge pas. Je le sais, c'est stupide… Mais ne suis pas un idiot ? J'ai besoin de te le dire, ou je vais devenir fou. »_

Sans attendre ma réponse, tu as enchainé.

_« Cela fait des années que… que je suis ton ami, mais je te mens comme je me suis menti aussi. »_

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre comme un fou, lorsqu'il avait dit cela. Sans s'apercevoir de ma surprise que je dissimulais certainement dans une attitude de froideur que je maitrisais comme une seconde peau, tu continuas sans faiblir.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel, Byakuya. Je… Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami et pourtant, je l'ai cru un long moment ! Je t'ai combattu avec toutes mes forces au tout début, mais lorsque la situation a changé, je t'ai apprécié. Après tout, tu étais le frère bien aimé de Rukia. Mais très vite mes sentiments ont changé pour toi. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ! Et puis, j'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai quitté ta division pour la mienne ce que j'éprouvais pour toi n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié. »_

Il s'était tu un instant, comme pour reprendre son souffle et c'est droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur de défi qu'il m'a dit.

_« Je t'aime Byakuya Kuchiki ! Pas comme un ami, mais comme l'amour de ma vie. Tu… Tu peux me détester, me haïr… me… »_

Ses mots étaient morts sur ses lèvres et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il sembla capituler. Ma gorge était si serrée par une émotion écrasante que je fus incapable de répondre. Tu as baissé la tête alors que mon masque se dissolvait comme neige au soleil. J'ai traversé l'espace qui nous séparait et pour une fois, je me départis de ma retenue. J'ai pris ton visage entre mes mains, et sans un mot j'ai capturé tes lèvres.

Au début, tu parus te figer, mais bien vite tes mains enlacèrent ma taille, pour remonter dans mon dos. La chaleur qu'elles m'avaient transmissent à l'époque, je la ressens encore aujourd'hui irradier dans tout mon être.

Ensuite, tu as plaqué ton corps contre le mien et mes sens s'incendièrent. Je cherchais ta langue encore et encore, incapable de m'arrêter, et d'ailleurs. Mon souffle devenait âpre, tandis que mes mains encerclaient ton visage avec passion.

Loin de me repousser, tu me serras contre toi plus encore comme si je pouvais songer à m'échapper. Tu étais si dur contre moi, en y songeant encore aujourd'hui un frisson d'exaltation me transporte et ma respiration devient courte. Ma main posée sur ma cuisse se crispe sur le tissu de ma veste. Ma bouche s'assécha.

Lorsqu'enfin, nous pûmes nous séparer, ta bouche effleurait encore la mienne comme si tu cherchais à t'abreuver de mon souffle. Je t'ai avoué mon amour réciproque et brûlant. Ton regard toujours si dur, ressembla à cet instant-là à du nectar identique au miel, dont je ne pourrais plus me passer, même aujourd'hui.

Le « je » froid et solitaire, c'est transformé en « nous ». Pendant quelque temps, nous avons caché notre relation, que nous voulions protéger et le vivre comme notre jardin secret. Mais au fil des mois notre amour paraissait si éclatant, que tous devinèrent notre affection mutuelle. Tant et si bien que je t'ai demandé ta main. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre avec toi, comme si tu n'étais que mon compagnon. Je voulais que ta place officielle soit identique à la place très particulière que tu avais prise dans mon cœur.

Et ce jour est enfin arrivé. Bien que nous ayons tout organisé avec soin, cela n'a pas empêché certains débordements bon enfant. Tu étais tellement inquiet les derniers jours que tu n'en as même pas dormi.

Je lève ma main vers l'astre de la nuit, et l'alliance qui orne mon doigt, brille à nouveau sous son éclat. Mes lèvres embrassent le métal précieux et froid. La fatigue m'étreint enfin et sans regret je quitte la terrasse. Mon haori se froisse et tombe sur le sol dans un chuintement et c'est là que je vois enfin que tu es réveillé. _Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu en silence ? _

Les couvertures se soulèvent comme une invite. Je tombe à genoux et je vois l'éclat de ton regard. Ta voix rauque me chuchote.

— Viens…

Ce simple mot sussuré, regorge de promesses. Sans la moindre hésitation, je me glisse auprès de toi, tandis que tu t'approches de moi au point où nos corps s'épousent comme tant de fois auparavant. Je n'ignore rien de ton désir, et le mien s'accorde au tien. Mon cœur bat plus vite, la chaleur monte en moi tel un brasier, et mon corps se frotte contre le tien. Un sentiment d'urgence m'étreint.

Ta main qui se pose sur mon flanc me brûle. Elle remonte jusqu'à mon visage que tu caresses du pouce avec douceur. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, tu te penches vers moi en chuchotant mon prénom.

— Byakuya.

Le murmure enroué trahissant ton excitation me fait frissonner. Ta bouche prend la mienne, c'est si bon. J'en veux encore et encore. Mes mains caressent ton torse, tandis que l'une des tiennes empoigne mes longues mèches de cheveux qui s'éparpillent sur mon visage. Tu inclines mon visage à ta convenance.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ta langue humide. Ma main s'égare et écarte les pans de ton kimono. Ta peau au contact de ma peau aiguise mon désir et plus encore lorsque ta verge rencontre la mienne.

Une odeur lourde de sexe se propage autour de nous, et ta bouche ne quitte toujours pas la mienne, devenant plus exigeante à chaque minute qui passe. L'avidité nous dévore. J'ai chaud ! Si chaud et pourtant, je refuse de quitter cet enfer où je me liquéfie entre tes doigts et tes lèvres incandescentes.

Je gémis de la douce souffrance que tu m'infliges. Comme pour me répondre, tu grognes de plaisir. Tu me bouscules sous toi, tu m'étouffes de ton poids, tandis qu'une de tes mains retient les miennes au-dessus de ma tête, me retenant un peu plus assujetti à ton appétit.

Tu quittes ma bouche et je grogne à mon tour, mais d'insatisfaction, tout en reprenant de l'air. J'abandonne mon oxygénation très vite, tandis que tu croques la chair de mon cou avec gourmandise. Ton autre main écarte mes jambes pour avoir plus de place et ton corps rejoint le mien pour entamer la même danse. Ton souffle lourd contre ma nuque, tes dents qui incisent ma chair, ta poigne sur mes mains, tandis que ton autre main me plaque sur le sol à l'aide de tout ton être qui m'enveloppe de sa présence, de son parfum et de sa chaleur.

Je suffoque ! Tu me suffoques et j'en veux encore.

Lorsque ton sexe brûlant et impatient entre en moi, mes bras se referment autour de ta nuque. Je remarque enfin que tu m'as relâché. Ton visage perlé de sueur, suspendu au-dessus du mien est tendu, certainement autant que le mien. Tes yeux me transpercent de leur passion.

— Je t'aime, Ichigo.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit aussi ouvertement. Tu t'arrêtes et me fixes. La frustration monte en moi et en même temps, je savoure ce répit. Tu es toujours au fond de moi, épais et dur. Tu souris. Tu me souris.

— Moi aussi mon amour, pour le restant de mes jours.

La tendresse qui s'échappe de ses quelques mots termine de me rendre fou. Mon désir flambe, tandis que mon corps réagit de nouveau. Ma bouche cherche la tienne et tu m'écrases à nouveau de ta passion qui m'asphyxie pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je le regretterai certainement d'ici peu, mais pour l'instant mes doigts lacèrent ta chair, comme tu laboures la mienne.

Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour avec tant d'ivresse jusqu'ici, mais lorsque mon corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc se libère dans un tourbillon de volupté, je crie ton nom alors que tu jouis en moi. Ma respiration est aussi hachée que la tienne. Tu me regardes si intensément, comme si tu paraissais surpris par notre fougue insensée. Mes doigts saisis d'un léger tremblement repoussent tes mèches humides qui collent sur ton front.

— Byakuya.

Tu roules sur le côté, et tes bras m'attrapent pour me serrer contre toi. Tes mains d'une tendresse nouvelle me caressent le visage à présent.

— Je me suis endormi tout à l'heure, j'étais fatigué, pour te dire que je ne pensais même pas dormir. Je songeais à tout ce que j'ai dû endurer avant de pouvoir en arriver là aujourd'hui. Byakuya… Tu vas me trouver stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Mais une chose est sûre à présent, c'est que tu ne pourras plus me fuir quoiqu'il puisse arriver à partir de maintenant. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, mais tes lèvres me font oublier bien vite mon amusement premier. Elles sont bien trop habiles à épouser les miennes et à me faire chavirer une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)


End file.
